The darkest tournament
by Relfar
Summary: My first crossover its Inuyasha, Yu Yu, DBZ, and Naruto rolled into one. There is A made up Half tiger demon, Kurama, Yusuke, Goku, and Sasuke.


The DARKEST Tournament

This time Yuske and Kurama are fighting with a new team Goku and Sasuke and a half tiger demon named Kogen. The crowds cheered for another tournament of pain. Kogen stepped out into the ring. He had orange hair and black marks on his very paper white pale skin. His fangs pierced his lips and his chin was red with blood. His other teeth were sharp as daggers… that you could see as he purred at the sky loud enough to shake the stadium. Goku stepped out and stretched his arms out wide and started with the rest of his body stretching all his worn muscles. Kurama smiled at the crowd as they cheered this one they knew. Kuabara ((sorry if that is spelled wrong)) was carried by Kurama and sat on a bench most of his bones were broken. Yukina ((again sorry for my spelling)) and Hiei were in the stands Hiei's sword was shattered into pieces…the Yuromeshi ((yet again sorry)) Team had been sabotaged.

Sasuke walked out and sat down near the ring…he started to think back to how he got into this. "You have to win that tournament if you ever want to see Kakashi again!" Saukura ((and again sorry)) had said. At first Sasuke took this very lightly and thought 'even though the nine-tailed fox is loose Kakashi can escape it…can't he?' His headband was growing smaller than before he had hit a sudden growth and was even taller than before.

Then the man that everyone in the crowd was waiting for ran out to the ring smiling and he had…was that a black eye? The hero of the crowd Yuske had a black eye! The referees came out near the ring and one asked Kogen to get off the ring and un-wan tingly did. Then Goku asked Yuske "Now I know were fighting as a team and all but is that Kogen character safe he seems a little evil if you know what I mean…" Yuske nodded and smiled "Yea he is but I don't think he will be trying to kill us any time soon!" Yuske said and smiled as if he was the happiest man on the earth.

Over the loud speaker "Team Yuromeshi vs. Team Guatemale!" the crowd went wild with excitement. The Guatemale team was a toad like team with the distinct three brothers "SG" the short one, "MG" the 5'6 one, and "TG" was approximately seven foot high. Arnold was yellow and Pyrite was red the brothers were green. Each had bent back legs and short arms but huge fists. They did have long tongs that hung out of their mouth but the only one with eyes was "MG" no one really knows why he has eyes when the others don't. They wore no clothes and had very many small and a few large warts all over their bodies. "We have a new way of deciding who goes first…" then it echoed through the stands CROAK. A handle appeared out of the ground near one of the referees. The board showed two sides one with SG's name on it and one with Yuske's. She pulled the lever and it began to spin then Arnold was the one picked from Guatemale and then… Goku from Team Yuromeshi!

Goku popped his neck a few times as he stepped into the ring. His tattered orange karate suit was almost blowing in the wind showing this at least seventy year-old man's fit abbes.The red froglike humanoid hoped into the ring and a spark was ignited as he breathed and the grass around the ring caught flame there was no way off… they had to fight to the death. "Ok buddy but you asked for this!" Goku said to this toad man as the started to run around the ring and the air got thin around the fire-breathing frog. The toad simply held his breath and stuck his tongue to the edge of the ring and close-lined Goku knocking the breath out of him. Goku got up gasping and coughing up blood " Nice move now it's my turn!" Goku said what he did a lot "KA ME HA ME HA!" Goku said as the frog person jumped and wrapped his tongue around Goku's feet. "What the?" Goku said as he fell to the ground.

"Ok now you better be ready for this!" Goku yelled as he stuck his finger to his head and instant transmissioned himself into the air and floated as he raised his hands ready to win this fight and get to the all-you-can-eat buffet for the first round winner. 'OH No my stomach is growling!' Goku thought as the stadium soon forgot the flame do to the thunderous roar of Goku's stomach. The small spirit bomb left Goku's hands and the frog ate it and made him explode.

The flames grew dim and showed the victor among the flames smiling and rubbing his stomach. Team Yuromeshi had just won the first fight of the dark tournament. Would the outcome of this year be the same as the last tournament? The yellow lever span again as the hungry Goku collapsed…the only enemy he hadn't beat… hunger. 'TING,TING,TING!' "And its one of the new commers again... Kkoogeen?" Then you heard over the load speaker some wispering: _How do you pronouce that?_ The sabertoothed looking man steped onto the arena the blood stoped running and he whiped it onto his black sleave (sp?) ((WHO WILL HE FIGHT? Vote on who he fights in the next installment of "_The Darkest Tournament!"_


End file.
